Sigma
This article is part of a series in the Alien agenda. Operation Sigma, operated by the United States, intercepted signals that led to establishing First Contact with a suspected alien presence. The presence revealed itself in 1953, codenamed: “Solar Warden”. __TOC__ First Contact The Solar Warden’s objective was to put the United States in check, after the US had conducted the in 1945. The alien agenda began as early as 1947's Roswell incident. Unofficial First Contact was established in 1953 (for the USA, contact was made through project SIGMA). The alien agenda promted the US to enter into . Other major World Powers were also guided into contract with the Solar Warden, including the Soviet Union/Russia.UFO-Alien Database, Krill papers, web archive 1995, by O.H. Krill Solar Warden conspiracy The made its presence known to certain Earth nations in 1953, but did the prep work as early as 1947. One of its major bases of operations is a waypoint as far out as Saturn. The Solar Warden operates very large elongated cigar-shaped ships,[https://www.google.com/amp/s/amp.theguardian.com/theguardian/2005/jul/09/weekend7.weekend2 The Guardian, Game over] Jon Ronson interviews Gary McKinnon that have been stationed within the rings of Saturn‘UFOs hiding the rings of Saturn’ Former Nasa chief blows cover for thousands of years.Lacerta File 1999 (Commentary) The Warden moved a command of their large ships to an inconspicuous position near Earth, to deploy UFO drones with the intention of revealing advanced technology, capable of being reverse engineered. The UFO drones were purposefully aimed to crash at key locations around the Earth, between 1947 and 1952. In 1953, the Solar Warden moved their larger, more intimidating ships, in a proximity to Earth that could easily be detected by US government astronomers. They broadcasted radio signals that were intercepted by the US project SIGMA, that used binary code transmissions. The large ships of Solar Warden positioned themselves in (LEO), and communicated an arrangement to meet with the president of the United States. Meanwhile, Solar Warden was also reaching out to Soviet Union officials, as well as other key government groups in separate communications. While the Solar Warden ships were in LEO coded communications, another group of beings emerged on to the political World Theatre. This second group of beings appeared to government officials as “tall whites”. They warned US officials against dealing with the Solar Warden ships in LEO. The “tall whites” demanded that the US dismantle and destroy all nuclear weapons, yet refused to provide their technology. They cited that the US was unable to handle such tech responsibly, and that humans overall are on a path of self-destruction, raping the Earth's natural resources. However, nuclear disarmament was not in the interest of the United States, and thus their overtures were rejected. was described as a "large-nosed (poss. with snout) gray alien", who deified himself as your "Omnipotent Highness". The title was secretly mocked by US officials, who did not take kindly to such titles.]] When the Solar Warden ships in LEO transmitted a message to Holloman AFB in 1953, a year later arrangements were made for Dwight D. Eisenhower to meet with the “grey aliens” at Edwards AFB. In February 1954, Eisenhower entered the United States of America into a contract with in exchange for resources. The contract has often been called “Greada Treaty” by ufology enthusiasts. See also * Alien agenda * Alien trade * Project Aquarius * UFO situation References Category:United States Category:Ufology Category:Solar Warden Category:US programs